User talk:MarzGurl
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse No problem! I just wanted card translations for my own as well so i've been trying it out >< If you spot anything that needs correcting, please feel free to do so~ I'll keep trying to add constantly as well ^^ it might help if i had admin right as well, because i can't delete pages atm ;___; but yeah...i'll leave it to you :D if you want to contact me or anything, feel free to shoot me an email or something at ultimaweapon5@hotmail.com =3 ~~ Hello I saw your vid on how to play the game on the TGWTG website, enjoyed it immensely, the Final Fantasy Wiki has had a few handfuls of translation of card effects and a dry rule listing, but not much on how the game actually goes. I think it's great that we have a wiki dedicated to the game since sadly it'll probably never see North American shores and I'm sure a lot of fans are interested in it, so good luck. I'm not acting as some sort of ambassador or anything but if you need any help from things, come around to the FFWiki and ask, I know there's TGWTG fans there and people interested in the TCG, and I'm sure a few would be happy to come over here and lend a hand if needed. :) Doreiku Kuroofangu 04:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, MarzGurl. I need some administrator help. I'd like to change the Thunder-attribute Summoner's page name to "Summoner (2)", but it won't allow this rename. As the Ice-attribute Summoner has an earlier serial number, it should be (1), and the Thunder-attribute Summoner should be (2). If you could address this problem, I would appreciate it. Also, have you considered choosing a different color scheme for the wiki? Gray on gray seems unnecessarily dark and dreary. ImVeryAngryItsNotButter (talk) 13:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, for your consideration, a proper logo for the wiki. ImVeryAngryItsNotButter (talk) 13:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Since you started this mess, you may be interested to know that all the current FFTCG cards and rules are now fully translated.Kinro (talk) 01:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC)